


他们非圣人/Ain't Them Bodies Saints

by curlybear



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlybear/pseuds/curlybear
Summary: “你说你不喜欢狗的时候呢？”“你冲过来把狗抱走了”“你说不喜欢长途航行的时候呢？”“你总是拉着我的手。”“你说不喜欢一个人睡觉的时候呢？”“这十几年你一直睡在我旁边。”“那这一次呢？”“你会回到赛场上的。”拉法抱住罗杰，他的眼睛充盈着泪水。
Relationships: Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal
Comments: 31
Kudos: 28





	1. 巴塞尔

**Author's Note:**

> ABO 平行世界 现实向

“我不需要omega。”瑞士人斩钉截铁地说，“每个人都说一个alpha最好和一个omega结合，但是为什么一个omega就不会被告知他们必须和一个alpha结合呢？”  
“因为比起性需要，目前的两性关系更多的被建立在心理层面上，alpha在心理上的需求，虽然没有被明确指出来，但显然要高于omega。”  
“所以一个没有omega结合的alpha注定会是一个失败的狂躁病患者了？”  
“我没有那么说。”  
“你刚才就是那么说了。”  
“我只是指出来为什么你会在新闻中读到‘也许只有一个omega能够拯救费德勒越来越糟糕的表现’这样的话。”  
“这是性别歧视，”罗杰呻吟着把整个头都埋在手心里，“我只是在生自己的气。”  
“我知道，你摔拍子是因为你赢的不漂亮……”

“他写的大差不差，事情就是这样。”费德勒在一个普通的早晨就着一个牛角包读完整篇报道，他已经习惯于媒体辛勤的为他的婚姻制造裂痕，“我不记得那时候有人在附近，我以为只有我和史蒂夫，但他不会向别人说这些的。”  
“所以你真的说过你不需要任何一个omega？”  
“我真的那么说了，就像你在接受采访时说只会和西班牙人结婚一样真。”  
“那你就会失去两个可爱的孩子。我相信生殖系统的科学依然存在，一个alpha是无法拥有自己的孩子的，两个alpha也不行。”  
“但是我说我不需要omega的时候，我还不认识你。”罗杰将瓷白水杯放在桌子上，揽住他丈夫的腰，将头靠在裸露出来的线条分明的金棕色肩膀上。“我现在也一样不需要omega，我只需要你，拉法。如果你是个alpha，那成为同性恋对我来说也未尝不可。”  
拉斐尔· 纳达尔，他爱费德勒的双胞胎儿子胜过爱费德勒，这样想的正是费德勒本人。但他能理解拉法，如果你经历了那样的痛苦才拥有了自己的孩子，你便会要么恨他们，要么爱他们爱的要死。  
而拉法不会恨任何人。  
所以他爱他们的孩子爱的要死。  
费德勒并不是一个差劲的父亲，他努力给孩子们最好的生活，怀着温柔的情感陪伴他们，从没错过任何一个重要的日子，但是他不像拉斐尔期望的那样爱着他们。比如现在，他描绘出一副只有他和拉法两个人的想象，而这想象从来不存在于拉法的脑海中——他的人生计划只有两个，第一个是好好打网球，第二个是和一个alpha结婚然后生很多孩子。他从没觉得这两件事有任何冲突的地方。一个属于自己的温馨家庭，如果在他的生命里有什么和事可以和网球媲美的话，也只有这个了。他少年时候在网坛如彗星般出现，又有种刚柔并济的俊美，尽管在红土上大杀四方，记者却偏爱问他婚恋话题，他不太喜欢与网球无关的问题，却也诚恳回答，说他想和马略卡人结婚，至少也得是个西班牙人。  
“不考虑其他国家的alpha吗？”  
“不。”

多年后，他身在巴塞尔湖边，将两个鸡蛋打在模具里，让蛋白渐凝固成心形。他的丈夫在他的耳边说如果他是个alpha，就会为他变成同性恋。拉法觉得罗杰很傻，他又不可能真的去验证这句话，因为众所周知，自己很明显是个omega。但是罗杰总是说这样的傻话，而且蛋清要好一会儿才会完全凝固，所以他回过头，亲吻瑞士人柔软的嘴唇。  
是的，拉斐尔很明显是个omega。很明显的意思是，你即使对普通人的他亦或是网球运动员的他都一无所知，也不可能觉得这个人会是除了omega之外的其他性别。他的坚韧、柔美、强壮都肉眼可见，在亲吻爱人时候，他右臂稍稍收紧，肌肉漂亮的的弧度显现出来，罗杰觉得他们应该回到床上，直到他们觉得应该再次起床的时候再起来。  
但不是今天。  
“你的行李收拾好了么？”拉法在接吻的缝隙中气喘吁吁的说，他们的嘴唇还没分开，他的手指仍摩挲着罗杰短短的胡须。  
“是下午一点的航班，还有点儿时间。”  
但他们还是分开了，拉法要继续煎他们的鸡蛋，而罗杰得收拾行李。他们结婚已十年有余，每年有将近十一个月一起满世界飞，却从来没有一起收拾过行李。拉法喜欢在前一天晚上将所有必需品（他的必需品超级多）有条不紊的按顺序放在他白色的行李箱里，而罗杰则一定在最后一刻搞定这些事，他本来也没什么可带的，通常就是把洗漱用品放在包里，连同敷衍着叠起来的衣服一起扔进另一只黑色行李箱。  
当天傍晚，航班在余晖中抵达马德里。他们下了飞机，在停机坪上等了一会，一辆奥迪才缓慢的出现在视野中。在两个巨大的行李箱被安置在后备箱后，费德勒的手里只剩下一个双肩包了。他拉开车门，目送拉法坐进车里，又想了想，在西班牙人的嘴角轻轻亲了一下。“我大概会错过前两轮的比赛，”他的视线扫过拉法眼角细微的皱纹，“祝你好运，亲爱的。”  
拉法什么都没说，只是捏了捏他的手指作为告别，对为何这次他们不再一起去马德里的原因缄默不提。  
今年年初他们还在一起比赛，一个在上半区，另一个在下半区，大约有两周没能见面，所以直到半决赛结束纳达尔才知道费德勒的左肩再次毫无预兆的疼了起来。理疗师陪着他去了医院，结论颇为无情，是旧伤复发。之前的手术显然不太成功，他不得不紧急做了一个新的手术来弥补之前不太成功的那一次。纳达尔没能在决赛中和费德勒碰面，独自心神不宁，决胜局才艰难赢下比赛。当他回到更衣室，三条来自他丈夫的短信已经躺在他的收信箱里。  
“手术结束了，别担心，好好表现。”  
“恭喜。但我觉得你是不是快哭了。”  
“我在马德里的医院。”  
纳达尔忍着困意连夜飞回马德里。当他几乎是拖着身体赶到医院的时候，就看到费德勒独自躺在雪白的病床上，左半边身体被固定着。他的右手拿着一本红色封面的书，一缕棕色卷发掉在面颊，下颌冒出一点青色的胡茬，眼睛下方似乎有一片同样颜色的阴影。他认出那本书是罗杰已经买了很久的（德语版的《斯通纳》），但还从来没读过。  
“你得回瑞士。”费德勒被这突然的声音吓了一跳，惊愕地望向门口，拉法就站在那里，盯着他的眼睛。  
“我们要一起回瑞士。”怕冷的西班牙人用不容置疑的声音说。

拉法怕冷，所以在没有比赛的日子里，一直是罗杰陪他呆在马略卡。这个决定是在他们结婚之后不久做出的，罗杰再三说这想法绝对出于自愿，但拉斐尔仍然觉得有些残忍，他提出隔年圣诞节和罗杰去瑞士住，但他们刚到伯尔尼，拉法就把自己包起来，一天里有22个小时不肯出门，像一株失去了光合作用的植物一般毫无生气。  
“你知道你有多傻吧。”罗杰隔着厚厚的大衣好笑的抱着他。  
纳达尔已经将那段不算太快乐的回忆抛诸脑后，为了治疗费德勒的肩伤，他想在罗杰可以再次回归之前，他们一直都要一起住在瑞士——没什么比熟悉的环境和丈夫的陪伴更有益身心。  
但是直到拉法几乎已经适应了巴塞尔的气候，罗杰的伤也并无太大好转。他们即便在做爱的时候，拉法也总是在尽可能保护他的肩膀——而他能做的唯一一件事竟然是接受这个赛季可能都要报销的事实，不断退出各项比赛，不太重要的与很重要的，包括马德里的这一次。


	2. 马略卡

所罗门和费尔南多都晒得有点黑了。他们分别大半年后初见，这是费德勒头脑里第一个浮现的念头。特别是费尔南多，完全是矮一点儿又瘦一点的拉斐尔，稍长一些的棕色头发从面颊处垂下来，又被马略卡的风吹的到处都是。费德勒第一次见到拉法的时候，马略卡男孩比他要矮上一个头，比赛前他搂住少年仍称得上瘦削的肩膀，那触感仿佛还在。  
“爱玛和姨妈在楼上，还有外公。”所罗门轻轻拥抱了一下父亲，他是这对十三岁双胞胎里面年长的那个，爱玛是他们的表妹。费尔南多也拥抱了一下父亲，他用了更大的力气，也花了更长的时间，直到他哥哥用手指捅了捅他的胳膊，提醒父亲的肩膀也许不足以承受这样热情的拥抱。  
“学校还有一周就放假了，”费尔南多放开了罗杰，语气中充满了迫不及待，“我们什么时候可以去看妈妈比赛？我不想错过太多。”  
“在我看到你们的成绩单上全是A的时候。”罗杰一边搂住南多一边开着玩笑。他确实感受到自己承受儿子的重量的那边肩膀仍隐隐作痛，但心中很多介怀和懊恼也像毛巾中的水那样被慢慢挤出去。也许是巴塞尔的风景，也许是拉法，也许是时间本身，缓慢冲刷了他蒙尘的心，让它重新变得闪亮起来。然而就在几个月前，他甚至刻意回避ATP的新闻，也拒绝去看拉法的比赛，尽管那比赛就在巴塞尔，去看几场球并不会对他的健康有所妨害。  
“你能来吗？”拉法在比赛前两个小时给他发短信。  
“我开不了车。”他回复说，之后就把手机扔在一边，将头置于柔软的羽绒枕之中。  
拉法没有再发短信来。  
这不是他第一次对拉法撒谎。他们全心相爱并彼此信任，但人类就是这样，如悲哀的宿命般，依赖同类，但也必须保有一定的孤独和疏离感方能存活。他相信拉法也是如此，所以总的来说，他每次说谎时都有正当理由，这多少减轻了负罪感。然而此时此刻，沮丧与悲伤却萦绕心头，并未因他不去看比赛而减少半分。  
当他在电视新闻的噪声中昏昏欲睡，拉法回来了。罗杰没有睁开眼睛，他只是听见球包落地的声音，窸窣的脚步声。他又等了很久，在真正的陷入睡眠前，得到了落在面颊上一个轻柔的亲吻。  
“比赛怎么样？”他仍闭着眼睛，故意问。  
“赢了。”拉法简短地回答。

他醒来时拉法已经准备好了早餐，在胡桃木餐桌上冒着热气，做早餐的人已经去球场训练，而他在独自享用完煎饼和小番茄之后，开始做一些简单的复健。下午他打扫房间，为自己准备晚餐，然后等拉法回来。  
他们任凭日子这样过去，直到拉法将巴塞尔大师赛的冠军奖杯放在家中的展示柜里。

穿过庭院里如茵绿草，就是一幢白色的房子。这时节若是在瑞士，你绝对看不到这样的草坪。房子内老旧的旋转楼梯吱呀作响，一边天井的玻璃反射出砖红颜色的光斑，罗杰知道那是因为房子的后面是一块红土球场。这房子是纳达尔家族几代人居住的地方，他们翻修过好几次，包括那块红土，都不可同日而语。  
他们上了楼，费尔南多把罗杰的行李拿到房间里，而罗杰则一一同拉法的家人们打招呼，对于这个传统的西班牙家庭来说，瑞士人并不是客人，所以他们只是简单的碰了一下面颊。罗杰伸出右臂，拉法的妹妹把爱玛放在那上面，然后下楼给他准备海鲜红烩汤，西班牙人喜欢将米饭泡在里面。  
爱玛喜欢费德勒，小女孩在他的怀里甜美的笑着，这总是让拉法很嫉妒。但在儿子们面前，拉法才是比较受欢迎的那个。罗杰同爱玛玩儿了一会儿，她在罗杰的怀里打起了瞌睡。他把小女孩抱起来，轻轻摇晃着放在她的小床上，又把小海豹放在她的枕边，才下楼吃饭。拉法的妹妹同他聊了一会儿，这个女孩和他的哥哥一样有着温暖的棕色眼睛，发色却要浅一些，如同阳光照在水波上时候反射出来的金色。  
“我在想你在我们的婚礼上当伴娘的时候。”他说，“你在礼服外面穿着厚厚的白色绒毛外套，你跟你哥哥一样怕冷，但那很衬你的金发。”  
“这里，”她没有回应这夸奖，而是指了指罗杰受伤的那一边肩膀，“我们都很遗憾，但是最遗憾的是拉法。”  
罗杰沉默了，这不是他预料内的话题走向。  
“我们都没有预料到他回和你一起去瑞士，去巴塞尔。他甚至没有回马略卡同我们告别。”她不理会罗杰的沉默，径自说。  
“我很抱歉。”  
“我不是在责怪你，或者他。我们都知道这是个正确的决定，因为他只会做正确的决定。”她不再看向罗杰，而是偏过头去，望着窗外摇曳着的树枝。“他很爱你。”  
当她再次看向罗杰的眼睛，像是下了什么决心一般，而罗杰发现她的眼角红红的。“过去的几个月，我们通过好几次电话。开始的时候他问我家人的情况，叔叔的健康，索罗和南多的学业和训练，后来他越来越多谈起你，他很担心你，他感觉你的状态并不如预期的那样……”  
“我恢复的还不错……”  
“你甚至没去看他的比赛。”他的自我辩白被打断。“但相信我，拉法没有失望。他同我谈起这个是因为你从不回避。他知道你仍然爱他，但这让他更加害怕。”  
“害怕什么？”一种从未有过的感受正在穿透罗杰的整具身体，让他微微颤抖。  
拉法从来不害怕。  
“他担心的不只是你的肩膀，毕竟你们总是负伤，他已经习惯了。但这次他不知道该如何是好，他说你十五年前都没这样过。”她最后给了他一个模糊的提示，“他比你想的要关心你。”

罗杰回到他和拉法在三层的房间。他推开门的时候，听见合页发出呜咽一般的响声，庭院里微暗的灯光从天花板半开着的窗户打在床上，光束下微尘腾空而起。整个顶层都是拉法的，他在里面度过了许多日子，从一个孩子长成大人，直到他们结婚，费德勒搬了进来。  
他带来的双肩包里没装什么，毕竟他只准备在这儿住上一周就带着索罗和南多去马德里，何况直到去年冬天他都住在这儿，连他没有看完的书依然在床头的矮桌上，没有移动过。  
罗杰走进盥洗室，拉开洗手台上方的柜子，印着浅蓝色“AO”的马克杯还摆在那儿，里面有两只一模一样的牙刷，奇怪的是他和拉法总能分清哪只牙刷是他的，哪只属于另外一个人。  
他盯着牙刷看了好久，关上柜子的门，回到卧室内，让身体在床垫上自由落体。此时此刻，他本应觉得疲惫，却毫无睡意，只好将视线从天花板的枝叶型吊灯移动到身边另一只枕头上，又逐渐向下。他伸出手，抚过那些褶皱，把乳白色的床单拉平，凝视着隐藏在其中的几个浅棕色斑点。他的手指在那上面流连了很久，出神地看着。拉法怀孕的日子里，也总是很难睡着。他有时候会感觉到疼痛，汗水浸透床单，甚至有一次他疼的把手指咬破了，也没叫出来。罗杰半夜醒来的时候，拉法不知道是终于睡着了还是干脆半昏过去，他的手臂软软的搭在一边，有一些血珠从指间落了下来。  
罗杰盯着那些斑点，好像拉法还睡他身边。


	3. 温布尔登

“情绪是，依据我们自身所处的环境和我们自身需要的匹配程度而产生的态度体验。而高度匹配产生积极情绪，低度匹配产生消极情绪。”  
费德勒站在草地中央，顶棚上是昏暗模糊的云层，无数镁光灯子弹一般向他射来，似乎欲将他心脏打穿，却只是擦着他的脸颊留下血痕。“我自身所处的环境，”他默念着学习过的知识，“是连续第五次输给纳达尔，还是在温布尔登。我的需要，是在草地上赢得奖杯，而不是一个盘子。”他的手指在眼睛下方湿润的皮肤上划过，沾到的是透明的液体，而不是鲜红色的，这让他清楚地，明确地，毫无疑问地了解到自己现在正处于一种消极情绪之中。  
他环视四周，却什么都看不清，他想说点儿什么来安慰自己，他想说我已经尽力了，这不算什么，但也只是张了张嘴，什么也没能说出来。泪水争先恐后奔腾而出，有人将手放在他的肩膀上，并递给他一块手帕。  
“谢谢，”他垂下头擦拭着眼眶，低声同那个好心人道谢，“我只是没有处理过这样的情况，我想我会再试一次的。”  
他声音哽咽，没法再说下去了。  
有人带着他走向一边，好把场地中央让给主角。纳达尔在顶棚的射灯下抱着奖杯，那个奖杯正是费德勒所熟悉的，此时他却只能站在只有几英尺却好似万里之遥的地方，看着纳达尔把翘过来的奖杯盖子翻过去。由于他们鏖战五盘才定下赛果，此时的温布尔登没有午后温暖的阳光，而伦敦的夜晚也永远看不到星群，没有任何自然造物将光辉洒向草地，这胜利的场景不似往年，更体现了这场胜利的空前，胜利者的特别。  
费德勒不知道他应当怎样看待这个西班牙人，三年多来他们交锋数次，互有输赢，有几次是不那么重要的比赛，有几次则是在大满贯决赛隔网相对。直到最近一次他在红土上铩羽而归，然后没能再赢回来，哪怕是在他所熟悉擅长的高速球场。  
一切就像是一个漩涡，将他向着深渊拖拽。  
现在他输掉了温布尔登，他重视的，珍爱的，温布尔登。  
也许他们都已经忘了，第一次交手费德勒就输掉了比赛，还被很多媒体批评打假球——网球之神根本不可能会输给还没进入世界排名前一百的选手。而不同于其他alpha，费德勒有着很敏锐的感觉，也许是因为那时候他闻到若有若无的味道，便隐隐约约知道在球网的另外一头，那个一脸严肃站着的是个omega，而且尚未知道自己性别——但他一定会拥有上佳心理素质。而一盘比赛过后，费德勒又发现与此同时他的对手还拥有顶尖的忍耐力和体能，好像生来就是为了打败——  
费德勒突然了悟这情绪崩溃从何而来。他早就知道很多事，却在刚刚才明白自己遇上了此生最大的敌人，无能为力，只得对宿命低头。

当尘埃落定，喧嚣既隐，他们连同球包一起，同样收拾好疲惫。回到酒店，费德勒把自己关在房间里，躺在床上，用酒店柔软的被子包围身体，在凌晨的伦敦独自消化周遭的一切，直到手机铃声打破宁静。  
“嗨？”他本可以忽略这个来电，但是还是接了起来。电话那头的人是塞尔吉奥·冈萨雷斯，一个不算太熟的西班牙朋友。在他成为纳达尔的体能训练师之前也是一个网球选手，费德勒和他搭档训练过几次。“有什么事儿吗？”他迷迷糊糊地问。  
“我知道这个要求很古怪，很唐突，但是你能到我的房间来一趟吗？”西班牙人急切地说，然后报出了一个房间号，费德勒可以听出来其实那并不是他的房间。  
鉴于塞尔吉奥是个严肃到不知道什么是玩笑的alpha，在这个时间打电话肯定不是为了发生点儿什么，而且严格来说他还是敌方阵营的alpha，作为完全意义上的胜利者，也不可能是找他打一架，所以费德勒简短地回答了一句“等会儿就来”便跳出他刚在雪白床单上堆砌出的绵软舒适，将睡衣换下，打开门走了出去。  
电梯将他送到十四楼，没费多少劲儿他就找到了目的地。他盯着门牌，仍然为自己为何出现在纳达尔的房间门口迷惑不解。这里显然是纳达尔的房间。  
在门铃响了三次后，蓝眼睛的体能师才将门打开，当他看到门外的人后，似乎是松了口气。  
“进来吧，罗杰。”他说，将脸整个埋在手里，“我很抱歉，但我真的不知道怎么办才好。我想也许你能帮上点儿忙？”  
“拜托了，帮上点儿忙吧。”最后他几乎是在呻吟着哀求了。  
“你怎么觉得我能帮上忙的？”费德勒在心里问。他不知道是哪个让他更加不知所措，几小时之前那个让他吃够连败苦头的纳达尔，还有现在这个在床上趴着哭到停不下来的纳达尔。  
他显然是将心里所想说了出来，因为塞尔吉奥开始解释。“我发誓我只是跟他聊了几句，差不多就是恭喜，还有就是问问他过几天的打算之类的，他就开始掉眼泪。一开始我以为是他膝盖疼，他就是这样孩子，不是特别能忍受疼痛。”  
“可我并不是医生。”费德勒皱着眉头说。  
“所以我说一开始。但过了一会儿我开始觉得这个状况可能和你有点儿关系，这就是我为什么给你打电话！谢天谢地我还有你的号码。”  
“嘿！这是毫无证据的指责！而且你忘了吗，就在刚刚过去的昨天，我还因为他哭了呢！在几千人面前！”费德勒想，而且这次他没忘记不要把这些大声说出来。  
但最终他还是在床边坐了下来。  
“好吧，那就交给我？”

塞尔吉奥离开后，房间内一度陷入令人窒息的沉默，纳达尔几乎是在无声的哭，偶尔会有微弱的抽泣声音发出来。  
“你闻起来有股菠萝味儿。”费德勒说出了他准备了很久的开场白，而且如他所料的那样，确实起了效果。纳达尔的肩膀渐渐不再发抖，他抬起头来，眼睛仍是红的，但是确实不再哭了。  
他不好意思的看了看被压在手臂下方的那个被泪水打湿的枕头。“我很抱歉，”他害羞地说，试图将枕头藏起来。  
“塞尔吉奥已经走了。”费德勒伸出手，帮助纳达尔坐起来——他的身体已经僵直到动弹不得。  
“你还记得那个时候。”纳达尔垂着头，他的发梢扫过费德勒的脖颈，几乎拱进他的肩窝。  
“如果你指的是我同你说的第一句话，那么是的，我还记得。”费德勒笑着说，被击溃的阴霾已远离他的心头，随之而来的是一段记忆。


	4. 水果男孩

“有股菠萝味儿。”费德勒抽了抽鼻子，“你没闻到吗？”  
“没闻到。”史蒂夫回答他，作为每场比赛都尽力陪在费德勒身边的忠诚朋友和心理教练。“说真的，你是我见过最敏感的alpha了。”  
“真的有股菠萝味儿。”  
“这不会影响你的表现吧？”史蒂夫站在一边抱着手臂，看着费德勒把手胶缠紧，又用手掌反复沿着大腿根部搓动。  
“为什么？反正还挺好闻的，可能是能量饮料的味道吧。”他最终下了这个结论。此时他将视线转向斜前方，他的决赛对手在狭窄的球员通道里跑来跑去，做着短距离冲刺，然后又高高跳了几下，当他终于停下来的时候，向着一边站着的几个男人用西班牙语说了些什么，那是从马略卡崛起的新星，这个西班牙小岛除了足球明星之外显然还盛产别的。  
此时费德勒还没有把他闻到的气味同眼前这个人联系起来。然而在赛后，两个人坐在排列好的两把椅子上等待颁奖典礼，在海滨城市的骄阳下，他们汗湿的皮肤几乎贴在一起的时候，他终于茅塞顿开。  
“你有股菠萝味儿。”他对着坐在旁边的人说。  
对于只打过几次照面的人来说，这真的不是个好的开场白。后来费德勒承认，如果拉法就此把他当作一个精神病或者是个性骚扰者也没什么奇怪的。纳达尔差异地转过头来，脸上渐渐浮现了一个略显迷惑的神情。  
“你说什么？”西班牙人问，显然他没有被冒犯，仅仅是由于他的英语一团糟。  
“你知道你现在闻起来像个菠萝吗？”  
纳达尔咬住了嘴唇，过了一会儿他才说：“可能是我的信息素。”  
他用的是西班牙语，费德勒没能听懂。  
“什么？”  
“就是那个味道，不同的性别，不同的人，不同的味道。”  
“信息素？”  
“抱歉，我不知道用英语要怎么说。”纳达尔歪着头，转过身体闻了闻自己的周围，像一个小狗，然后指了指被头发盖住的颈窝。“我还不太了解要怎么控制信息素。医生说在发情期前两天参加一场比赛没什么问题，但是这两天这味道总是冒出来。”  
费德勒被这个孩子的直白吓了一跳。是的，纳达尔还是个孩子。不仅仅是因他还没到十六岁，而且根据适用于欧洲所有国家的成文规定，若一个人尚未分化性别，不论他生理年龄为何，均应按照未成年人对待，其他大洲的一些国家也有类似的条文。而如果自己没有记错的话，他前一阵子看过纳达尔的官方信息，性别那一栏写的还是未分化。  
“叔叔还叫我不要来参加这次比赛呢。”纳达尔似乎没有注意到身边人的内心活动。  
“但是你参加了比赛，你还赢了。”费德勒在心里这样说。但是他嘴上说的却是“也许你叔叔说的是对的，不过我在ATP官方网站那里没看到你的性别？”  
“我才分化成为omega两个多星期，性别证明材料是前几天提交的，我猜他们办事效率有点低？”纳达尔说完才觉得他是不是不应该跟费德勒提这个。他并不担心费德勒会在他履行完所有申报性别的手续之前到处宣扬他的性别，他倒是有点儿担心费德勒是否觉得他太聒噪，因为瑞士人一直带着温柔却略显冷淡的神情在倾听他。  
“我知道。”  
“什么？”  
“你是omega。”  
“你……你怎么知道的？”纳达尔抑制住了跳起来的冲动。  
在纳达尔心里，费德勒有些像无所不知无所不能的神明——当今社会alpha仍被认为是有缺陷的性别，他们身体力量和心里素质都不如omega，除了不会被生育打断职业生涯外，几乎不占任何优势。但费德勒却把网球选手分为了两种：是费德勒的人与不是费德勒的人。他让很多对手显得有点儿可笑，但又永远那么真挚而尊重。费德勒第三次高举温网金杯的时候，纳达尔离世界排名前一百的大门就如同马洛卡离伦敦那么远。像学校里很多打网球的朋友们一样，他同家人一起在电视上看费德勒的每场比赛，但他从未模仿过费德勒的球风，在看到瑞士人打出精彩Ace球的时候，他敢肯定那种感觉也不是崇拜。  
“我想跟他打场比赛！”某个晚上他冲下楼去大声说。  
全家人都被他吓到了。“谁？”托尼叔叔问。  
“费德勒，罗杰。”他将手紧紧把在门框上，指尖都泛了白，“那感觉肯定很好。”  
而现在他做梦一般赢了他梦想中的决赛。他还坐在费德勒身边同他聊天，虽然话题并不是他曾想象过的。  
“一个alpha总是能闻到omega的味道。”费德勒耐心解释，“当一个omega释放出他信息素的味道，alpha是很难将其屏蔽掉的，不管这个omega是有意还是无意。你上学没有学过这个？”  
纳达尔才不会告诉费德勒生理课几乎都被他用来睡觉。“那对你有影响吗？”他问。  
“绝大部分时候没有。”史蒂夫作为心理教练加入费德勒的团队就是为了这个，帮一个比任何人都要敏感的alpha远离纷繁复杂的信息素，专注比赛，好巩固他世界第一的位置。  
“也许偶尔会有一些。”他想到刚刚的状况，又补充说。

纳达尔的情绪似乎在哭过后平复了很多，费德勒同他并肩坐在床沿。两个星期来他们都从未如此放松过，纳达尔的信息素更加浓烈的涌出，这让他第一次闻到了费德勒如同冷水一般的味道。  
“现在能告诉我怎么了吗？”  
“没怎么。”纳达尔轻轻摇了摇头，他的手指在膝盖上交缠在一起。  
“但是你哭了，”费德勒指出，“你刚刚赢了比赛。”  
“是的，我刚刚赢了比赛。”纳达尔重复着费德勒的话，“我赢了比赛，从五届温网冠军那里赢下了比赛。”  
“你为赢了比赛而伤心吗？”费德勒难以置信地问。  
“这很复杂，我不知道怎么解释，也许我自己也不清楚。赢了比赛，我当然是很开心的，但是你在颁奖的时候哭了，我就在想，是我让你伤心了吗？我知道自己在辛辛那提赢过你，在蒙特卡洛赢过你，在罗兰加洛斯也赢过你，但是塞尔吉告诉我我的表现有多好的时候，我突然想到这一次你有多么难过……”  
费德勒完全明白了，所有网球运动员都渴望打败他，然而这世界上就是有这样一个人，会为亲手击碎他而崩溃痛哭，即便如果再来一次，这个人仍然会使出全力去击碎他。  
“我是挺伤心的，在你连拿五次冠军的地方被打败，说实话这对任何人都很难接受。在那么多次被你打败后，温布尔登对我来说如同庇护所，你让我连这庇护所都失去了。”  
“对不起。”  
“你不需要因为自己太好而道歉，”他们之间的距离被费德勒又拉近了一些，“在这么久的成功之后，我曾很多次想过自己是否可以接受失败。每一次的答案都是我不能，我没有办法接受失败。我对比赛的容忍程度也就是在不那么重要的比赛里丢掉几盘而已，不能再多了。我不会怪你的，因为不是你，我想我没有办法这样容易去接受自己发挥的不好这个事实。输掉决胜局的时候我是不是觉得很难熬？是的，我觉得很难熬。但是我现在仍然这样觉得吗？不了，我现在不这样觉得。如果我一定要输掉比赛的话，那个赢的人是你，我觉得很好。”  
“真的吗？”  
“当然，不然现在我不会在这里。”费德勒提醒纳达尔他们现在是在哪儿，不在哪个球场上，不在商业活动的现场，也不在球员更衣室里，而是在纳达尔自己的房间里——对于他们这样的人来说，一个熟悉的酒店房间几乎等同于家。  
话音落时，他已经几乎贴在纳达尔的身边，信息素在空气中交织，如同发酵的热带水果浸泡在冰水中，散发出白桑格利亚酒的味道，他们都被这味道裹挟着。  
“天快要亮了。”纳达尔说。窗外的天色仍然是墨蓝色的。  
“所以你需要休息一下，你的脱水程度已经远远超过标准了。”费德勒想开一个玩笑，但他很快就凝固了，因为纳达尔的嘴唇正贴着他的。  
这并不是费德勒第一次同omega亲吻，而且这根本还算不上一个亲吻——他们的嘴唇只是轻轻触碰着而已，一片柔软的温暖贴着另外一片，但费德勒能听到自己心是在如何剧烈地跳动。  
“拉法。”他确认一般地说。在这之前他还从未叫过纳达尔的名字。“拉法。”他又重复了一次。  
拉法予以他回应，用湿漉漉的舌尖舔过他的上唇。


	5. 疑问与答案

时至今日，费德勒仍未真正理解那个吻，如同他未真正理解那天晚上拉法的眼泪。  
那些眼泪，他知道自己仅仅理解了它们的复杂性。而那个吻，他不清楚那究竟是不着痕迹的调情，还是一种无言的慰藉。但他敢肯定的是，彼时这是个双方都觉得正确也有必要的举动，而他们在其中也获得了快乐。  
“我当然很吃惊。”费德勒躺在帆船酒店宽敞的床上，打电话将这件事告诉了母亲。这距离温布尔登的那个晚上已经过去好几个月了，他本来打算对此事绝口不提的，不是他打算隐瞒什么，或者他对拉法的喜爱有几分减少，他只是不知道从何说起，毕竟任何事都没发生。任何事，也就是一个生理健康的alpha和omega应该在一个吻之后发生的所有事，“但他确实吻了我。”  
“所以他只是吻了你？”耳边传来母亲戏谑的笑声。他敢肯定现在全家人都围过来了。  
“是的，但那是个真正的吻。不是两只小狗互相闻对方的鼻头的那种。”  
“然后呢？我想你们不是就那么睡着了吧？”  
费德勒不自在地翻了一个身。他有时候会思考自己敏锐的直觉是否遗传自母亲，而且没能做到青出于蓝胜于蓝。  
他忘记了是谁先离开谁的，他只记得那之后拉法用湿润的眼睛看着他，然后将头轻轻靠在他的肩上，臂膀紧紧抱住他的腰。他听见一声喟叹，然后是一个让他留下来的请求。那声音太过动情，他除了答应，别无他法。  
费德勒知道这很危险，什么都没发生，但仍然很危险。他不能想象隔天早上他们被人发现躺在一张床上会是什么样子。尽管他们都好好穿着衣服，但是拉法的体温就在离他近的不能再近的地方，像一团小小的火焰，缓慢而不息。  
“你觉得他喜欢你吗？”  
“我不太确定。他说过他一定会和本国alpha结婚。”费德勒如实告诉母亲，不知不觉中透露了最近他将纳达尔接受过的所有英文采访都看了一遍的这个事实。  
“为什么不直接问问他呢？你以前可不会这样的。”  
他中学时候某天带着一个同学回家，他们全家都以为那个同学只是学习小组的同伴，一起做课后作业什么的，但他直接介绍说“这是我的男朋友”，给他的双亲留下了不可磨灭的印象。他们并不是会反对孩子过早恋爱的家长，但是罗杰的这个举动仍然让他们印象深刻。  
但是拉法不一样，费德勒忧伤地想，也许我永远没有勇气问拉法他是否对我有感觉。但是他依然对母亲说，“妈妈，我们在比赛，也许我们还会碰面，那时候我会的。”  
他挂掉电话，站起身走到落地窗前，将霓虹交错尽收眼底。酒店的这个套房是他租下来的，居高临下的风景是他为数不多的爱好之一，不是每个国家都有五十层以上的酒店，这足以值得他为此支付昂贵的开销，幸好他赢得过的奖金能够让他毫不费力支撑起这笔消费。这个富裕的中东国家在每年底都会举办世界上华丽得举世无双的巡回赛，与其说是网球比赛，更像是一场庆典，也是费德勒最为期待的赛事之一。但是现在这种期待又蒙上了其他不为人知的意味——拉法也会参加。他在赛前仔细看了签表，如果没有意外的话，他们会在决赛再次碰面。  
他没有告诉母亲，他有拉法的手机号码，拉法也有他的，他本不用非要等到他们在比赛碰面的时候。但是就像那个吻一样，他们会在决赛中碰面，在一场淋漓尽致的比赛后，他们浑身是汗地坐在一起等待颁奖，那时候他再将心头疑问诉诸于口，是一件正确而有必要的事。  
所以他只是给拉法发了短信问他有没有到，其他的一句都没提。  
“刚到机场。”拉法简短地回复。  
“他们在帮我搬行李。”过了几秒钟又来了一条回复。  
当然，多年以后费德勒会知道拉法喜欢在发信息时候将所有要说的话完整的编辑成一段，简明扼要往往代表心事重重。但是此时此刻的费德勒并没有察觉到任何异常，所以他只是告诉拉法在好好休息一整夜后可以去哪里稍微逛逛，并祝他比赛好运。

费德勒的比赛倒是充满了好运，失利的阴霾在温网之后一扫而空，不过前几轮的对手较之于他本就实力悬殊，几场比赛他几乎都是在一个半小时之内解决了问题，以一盘未失的战绩进入决赛。他知道拉法的半决赛就在他之后——与自己相比，拉法的比赛不知为何有点儿艰难，甚至一度在崩溃的边缘。费德勒当然注意到了他双膝下面缠着的绷带，不过拉法解释说他还在早年受伤的阴影中未曾走出来，经常缠着绷带只是为了安心。  
费德勒匆匆换了衣服，结束了赛后采访，想回到赛场观战，却不得不停下脚步——他手机一瞬间有十几条信息涌了进来。  
“你的决赛对手换人了，纳达尔退出了比赛。”最上方的一条这样写道。

西班牙人的腿被医疗支架抬了起来，他的手却没有休息，而是在削一个苹果，但是削得很糟糕。坑坑洼洼的表面上，一缕苹果皮藕断丝连着。  
“这只是一个暂时的处理，我得回西班牙做手术。也许我会错过接下来的大满贯赛事。”拉法皱着眉头说。他说起近况的时候语气平静，显然已经接受了这个现实，然而红红的鼻头表明这个现实他接受的其实并不容易。  
“你知道你的膝盖有问题。”费德勒尽量不让自己的声音听起来像是指责。  
“我的膝盖一直有问题。”  
“你还告诉我这是幻痛。”  
“当时我确实是那么以为的。”  
“你会错过罗兰加洛斯，”费德勒肯定地说，“我做过膝盖手术，好起来至少也得半年。你不该来参加比赛，拉法。”  
拉法偏过头，没有说话。他手里的苹果削好的那半边已经开始氧化了。费德勒把这正在遭罪的苹果从拉法手里拿出来，接管了另外半边。  
“这不值得。”费德勒接着说，他连苹果都削得那么完美。  
拉法还是没说话，因为费德勒将苹果切成小块，喂到了他的嘴里。

费德勒在没有拉法的巴黎拿到了法网冠军。同火枪手杯和埃菲尔铁塔一起合影后，他先是回了苏黎世，和家人一起度过了舒适美好的一周，然后就去了马略卡。他不是没有去过西班牙，但只是在马德里和加泰罗尼亚停留过，这是他初次踏足这个海岛，拉法出生的地方。拉法在晚餐后听到门铃的声音，当他借着橘红色的余晖看清楚客人的面孔的时候，那瞠目结舌的样子足以消除费德勒舟车劳顿后的疲惫。  
纳达尔家所有人显然都认识费德勒，免去了很多尴尬的寒暄。而拉法手足无措的站在一边，看着瑞士人同自己的家人一一拥抱，费德勒可以进一步判断他们对他的了解肯定不止于网球。拉法的父母甚至默许他们睡在一个房间里。  
他们再一次躺在一起，这次是真正的家了，更窄的床让他们更近的贴着。费德勒以为拉法会问他为什么要来马略卡，但是拉法只是目不转睛地看着费德勒——后者正穿着他的旧衣服，将手臂枕在头后。  
“我从儿时就住在这里，我们从没搬过家。我的父母有一条船，我小时候有一次自己把船开出去，给他们吓坏了。”拉法突然说，他似乎回忆到了好笑的事情，“奇怪的是，我对飞机几乎是在忍受，因为气流总让我感觉很恶心。但是我喜欢坐船。”  
“我想船也是很颠簸的。”  
“或许因为在船上，我们被大海托着。马略卡的一切都有关大海，人们在海里捕鱼，他们的孩子在海里游泳，我们一直都是这样生活。”说话的时候，拉法的眼睛亮亮的，“我真的想不到有比马略卡更好的地方。能回到这儿，我感觉好多了，也许过不了多久，我又可以回到赛场上。”  
“你知道吗，”他轻声呓语，“你夺冠的时候，我又哭了。如果有人能拿这个冠军，我太希望是你了……”  
费德勒吻住他，截击住了他接下来要说的话。拉法难耐的呻吟，他的皮肤滚烫，像是要烧起来了，手指紧紧攥着自己灰色旧T恤的一角，仍缓解不了最深处的渴求。那种渴求并非来自身体，而是来自灵魂。他的空虚需要一个人来填满，而这个人今天命运般地自投罗网，就躺在他的身边。唯一的问题是，尽管股间已经湿得一塌糊涂，但他离发情期还很远，就算生理课再不及格，拉法也知道omega在初次非发情性爱中要承受什么。  
他意图隐瞒，但费德勒马上就察觉了。  
“你不是……”  
“不是在发情期，但没关系。我需要你。我想要你。”他不怕疼，但他怕很多别的事。  
费德勒拨开拉法散在额头上的头发，他看起来奇异地柔弱，好像若不是有人来拯救他，他就会碎掉。  
脱去彼此衣服的过程显得有些漫长，费德勒用自己的身体覆盖着身下的人，让每一寸皮肤相交，接着抬起他赤裸的，笔直修长的腿，那棕色的皮肤被汗水浸湿，闪着幽暗的光。过载的神经系统让拉法的小腿在打着颤，而运动员的身体又是那么柔韧，让他依然能被轻而易举的打开。费德勒亲吻着他膝盖上一个小小的疤痕，那是抽取积液留下的。“你太美了。”他说，同时顺着膝盖内侧向大腿根部一路吻下去。omega稍微抬起身体，迎合alpha的亲吻，将臀部柔滑的弧线整个暴露在费德勒的视线下，无声地勾引。  
拉法浸在费德勒散发出的冷水的味道中，他的身体也确实被水泡着——有些是汗水，有些是泪水，有些是在极致的痛苦与快乐之间徘徊时流出的粘腻液体。他在谵妄中呼唤那个名字。  
“罗杰，”他说，“刺穿我，求你。”  
当alpha的滚烫将他从体内劈开，那种疼痛甚过任何一次手术，拉法感觉到自己被彻底破坏掉了，他的冷汗流过额角，终于倒向一边，不可自控，向着无边深渊坠落。但是很快，一双手将他软下去的身体稳稳接住，他又被重新塑造起来，深渊倒转变为浩渺星河。而这些日子那些踯躅着的不肯离去的阴影，此时才真正消失无踪了。


	6. 裂隙

罗杰醒来的时候电视仍然开着，他总是在看电视的时候睡着，而平日负责关掉电视的人却在屏幕里，一举一动被转播镜头捕捉。这是巡回赛的第二轮，而第三轮比赛开始之前他就会带着孩子们出现在马德里，费尔南多已经等不及了，而所罗门，他想养一条小狗，而这必须要征求拉法的同意，因为他对这种精力旺盛的毛茸茸的小动物怀着一种莫名的恐惧。  
他从没怀疑过拉法这次是否能走那么远，尽管第一轮的比分已经预示着这将是无比艰难的两周——拉法差点输给了排名比他低三十位的选手，网球场上任何事都可能发生。而第二轮他的状态也很明显没有提升，接发球都一塌糊涂，你甚至不需要懂网球就能看出来。  
但他还是会赢。  
此刻正值盘中休息，拉法在长椅上坐下来，拧开水杯喝了两口水，又吃了一口巧克力棒，换了一把球拍，才跑回底线准备接发。至于拉法的表情，不知是不是因为这台电视机已经上了年纪的缘故，他看的有些不真切。但是没关系，他将电视关掉，闭上眼睛，拉法比赛时候的面孔在他的脑海里如同一幅永恒的图画。他们在装饰巴塞尔的家的时候，选了两幅Getty的照片挂在客厅的墙上，一幅的主人公是他，另一幅的主人公是拉法。拉法喜欢罗杰上次复出后在所有人都不看好的情况下最终手捧奖杯的那张，尽管在这幅照片中，他做了他丈夫的背景墙。而罗杰，他喜欢拉法在一次几近绝望的抢七用发球制胜后的庆祝。那时候他无缘决赛，赛季的最后一场是在拉法的包厢里面看完的，那天拉法的家人在一起庆祝，而几乎所有镜头都在对着他。他从包厢上跳下，不顾自己踝关节受了伤。拉法冲过来，他们拥抱在一起，他没能亲吻年终冠军，仅仅因为拉法在他肩头哭到停不下来，最后他只能亲了亲拉法的颈侧。  
除此之外，他很少去拉法的包厢看比赛，因为大部分的时候他们会一起出现在赛场上。不比赛的时候，他们仍需在练习场地保持身体的活力，在各大媒体的采访区穿梭，参加赞助商的活动，用睡眠补充体力，这需要他们有很长一段时间不能住在一起。这难以接受，却又必须被接受，毕竟这就是他们的生活，尽管这生活曾经差点导致难以挽回的悲剧。

那天当罗杰在比赛后才得到消息，驾车狂奔了一个多小时终于出现在拉法的病房外的时候，门上闪着的的红灯早就已经熄灭了。  
“媒体被打发走了，他们有时候可真烦人，不是吗？”有个男人从里面走了出来，走廊灯光昏暗，罗杰分辨不出是谁，“别生气，我们考虑了要不要立刻通知你，但鉴于你在另外的场地比赛而我们已经被摄像机围得水泄不通，这显然是个糟糕的主意。”  
“他没事。”陌生人走到稍微明亮的地方，看到罗杰心如死灰失魂落魄的看着他穿着的浅蓝无菌服上的斑斑血迹，生出一些同情。“但他确实出了一点儿血，但也就是一点儿。我是他的朋友，一个心理医生。”  
拉法什么时候也需要心理医生的？罗杰的这个疑问只有一瞬间冒了出来，随即被这令他如释重负的消息挤出了脑海。他的膝盖这才恢复知觉，酸软到不行，医生赶忙扶着他坐到走廊冰冷的长椅上，防止他倒在地上。  
“他们告诉我他是在比赛中倒下的，到底出了什么事儿？”  
“确切的说是在第二盘，那时候他还赢着。如果不是这个意外，他一定会赢下比赛的。”医生看着脸色惨白的罗杰，他们都吓坏了。毕竟当看见拉法昏迷不醒被抬上救护车，而扶着他的护士手上全是血的时候，很难有人可以保持镇静。“别担心，我们没让媒体知道他是为什么昏倒的。他出了血，但是人们肯定会以为是磕破了头，谢天谢地，当时真的是乱极了，到处都是尖叫，也谢谢这个球场真的是该死的大，不然肯定有人会注意到什么。不过就算有人真的注意到了，他的家人也会不惜一切代价捍卫他的名誉。”  
“他的名誉？”罗杰觉得自己的体温正一点点的离开，他试图动动手指，却像是被冻住了一样。“他出血并不是因为磕破了头？”  
“你们真的是世界上最傻的两个。我没在说你，拉斐尔。”拉法的妹妹不知何时站在他和医生的面前——罗杰现在知道他叫什么了。“你们都不知道你们有了孩子吗？”  
所以这便是他的“名誉”。一个年轻omega毫无生气地躺在红土上，从腿间流出的血洇湿了他的黑色的运动短裤——这场景会引起多少猜测和遐想，更何况这个omega没有丈夫，也没有公开男友，而且他的名字还是拉斐尔· 纳达尔。  
“我能进去看看他吗？”在深海般的寂静中度过了一万年，罗杰才开口。他的喉口像是在撒哈拉吹过风，让这句话干涩无比。  
“他睡着了，”她说，“但你可以。”

拉法睡着的时候和平时很不一样，他的眼眶看起来更深的凹陷了下去，像猫一样轻浅的呼吸着，医院雪白的被子随着他的胸膛一起一伏。罗杰将视线向下，omega的小腹依旧平坦，还看不出有任何怀孕的迹象。他们做爱的时候，罗杰尤其喜欢亲吻那里的皮肤，这总能让拉法意乱情迷。尤其是在发情期，他们的性爱无与伦比，拉法好几次崩溃着求他填满自己的生殖腔，标记自己。但实际上，他们一直在很认真的避孕，运动员的职业生涯禁受不起在上升期拥有一个孩子，特别是拉法，他刚刚从膝伤中走出来，几场差强人意的比赛远不能让他满意。他回想起最近有几次拉法在醒来后依然倦怠，还有对于某些食物突然挑拣起来，这些可能都是被忽视的先兆，但他太缺乏经验，将它们错过。  
“你觉得我们应该告诉媒体吗？”在一个阳光充沛的午后，拉法曾和他并肩躺在草坪上。他的手指缠绕着野花的花茎，在苦恼是否应该把他们的关系公诸于众。那时候他们已经交往了几个月。  
马略卡的那个夜晚之后，罗杰在翌日傍晚前离开，带着美好的心情回到苏黎世，然后他再次出发，去了巴黎——拉法的膝伤好的差不多了，决定参加下半年的几场1000分的比赛，还能够和男友在巴黎见面。他们一起在冷清的秋风中度过了一阵春风得意的日子，比赛偶有失利，但尚可接受，更重要的是，他们仍然是他们，是费德勒与纳达尔，但是在人们看不到的地方，事情已经悄然发生了变化。又过了几个月，在接近夏天的时候，罗杰邀请拉法和他一起回到巴塞尔他童年的房子，他的父母和姐姐也在那里。他们都太喜欢拉法了，费德勒小姐甚至热泪盈眶，为自己弟弟“不可思议的运气”感到幸福万分。拉法在这热情迎接的间隙吃惊又羞赧地望向罗杰，而后者只是站在一边微笑着。  
最终他们决定低调行事，不过分张扬。得益于他们多年来应对媒体的经验，除了他们的家人和极少数忠心的朋友，大众依然视他们为死敌。

罗杰轻轻坐在床边，手指抚上睡梦中人过分消瘦的面颊——他甚至连这些变化都错过了。  
他将额头与之相抵，而他依旧没有醒来。


	7. 最明亮的昼与最黑暗的夜

罗杰第二天便回到赛场，他不可能终止他的比赛。当他在决赛中大获全胜几天后，人们依然关注的是远在西班牙的拉法。选手因伤退赛不是新闻，当然纳达尔放弃红土赛季有那么一点儿不一样，不过这次人们仿佛不能停歇地议论仅仅因为退赛那一刻的场景太过惊世骇俗，退赛的人甚至不是自己走下赛场的。媒体臆造的各种小道消息满天飞舞，没有一条与事实哪怕接近那么一点儿。平日里罗杰不会总看这些新闻，但现在他只想确认拉法被保护得很好，而那些不实消息正是证明了这一点。  
但他没能看着拉法醒来，他也还没有问拉法那个跟他有着一样名字的朋友是不是他的心理医生。他并不知道一个第一次知道自己有了孩子的alpha应该有什么样的表现，但是肯定不是像他这样，哪怕这是一个计划外的孩子。赛后他因为赞助商的活动一直呆在伦敦，听说拉法很快就回到了马略卡——走的很急，甚至宁可坐飞机，像是害怕被医院吞噬一样，渴望回到他的茧里面。显然纳达尔家族的私人医生起到了关键作用，当他们在事故后第一次视频的时候，拉法的看起来稍微胖了一些。  
“我吃了太多巧克力，”拉法把电脑搬到院子里，阳光把他的头发晒成了暗金色。他穿着一件宽松的白色背心，显得精神了很多。“但我告诉他们巧克力是你买的。”  
“这听起来很合理。”罗杰心不在焉地回答。他的全部注意力都集中在拉法身上——他的眼睛，他的鼻子，他的酒窝，他笑起来的方式，他捋头发时候抬起的胳膊，他年轻、结实而又光滑的身体。至于拉法说的话，他左耳进右耳出，有一搭没一搭的应着。“我也许再给你多买一些。”  
“不了，”拉法把腿搭在对面的那把椅子上，然后把电脑又放在了他的膝盖上，镜头有一瞬间扫到了他的小腹，但很快拉法的脸就出现了。“如果你再给我买巧克力，你来马纳科的时候就不会那么受欢迎了。玛丽亚已经快要给我约牙医了。”  
“哪个玛丽亚？”玛丽亚是伊比利亚半岛太过常见的女性名字，拉法周围好多女孩儿都叫这个，罗杰觉得这一点很有意思。  
“我妹妹。”  
“我这几天就可以去马纳科，你觉得我给玛丽亚和你的朋友带点儿红茶的话，她们会喜欢吗？”他希望拉法能够意识到他是在说“我想看看你，和你谈谈我们的孩子。”但他没有办法将这句话直接说出来，如果拉法没有提起来，那他也不能提起。  
有那么一瞬间拉法看起来像是要说，“不，你别来，还不是时候。”因为他又咬住了嘴唇，当他有烦恼的时候就会那么做。但他最终说，“我想她们会喜欢的。”

罗杰走在一条满是商店的小巷子里，他敢肯定拉法在全英俱乐部参加锦标赛的时候也买过不少纪念品，但他们从来没有一起在伦敦观光过。他在一家茶叶店买了点儿早餐茶，让店员用纸袋包装好，又看到两个马克杯。杯子很普通，他问上面AO字样是什么意思，店员说是alpha和omega的首字母，但不是性别的意思，而是代表着从开始到最终，有一点宗教的意味。他觉得很有意思，觉得拉法可能会喜欢，也买了下来。  
他没带什么行李，所有的日常用品都在拉法的家里。手里拎着装着礼物的袋子，他坐上了飞机，向西南飞去，到达马略卡的时候已经是下午，未消散的暑气将自伦敦来的阴冷一扫而空。  
来接他的是拉法。车里放着舒缓的音乐，而拉法的眼睛一直盯着方向盘中间小小的汽车标志，不知道在想些什么，罗杰敲了敲车窗，他才回过神来，打开车门，让罗杰钻进车里。  
“我最近都不能运动，他们也不让我出海，真的很无聊。”他们刚刚开出机场拉法就向他抱怨，看起来休养的日子真的让他闷坏了。  
“但是他们让你独自来接我？”  
“你不喜欢我来接你吗？”  
“当然喜欢，”罗杰柔声说，“但我以为……”  
“就算怀孕了，我也不是玻璃做的。”  
这是拉法第一次说出“怀孕”这个词，他自己好像也吓了一跳。他们飞快地对视了一眼，又将视线转回到挡风玻璃上。  
“我只用手和脚开车，这没什么的，不值得如此小心翼翼。”过了一会儿，他补充说。罗杰不得不表示同意。

两个小时后，罗杰独自站在门厅里，将手上的礼物放在餐桌上。他走上楼，将汗湿的衬衫脱下，扔进洗衣机里，打开衣柜，找出干爽的T恤换上，再次下楼。拉法已经停好了车，正站在料理台前。他将冷水倒进水壶里，然后从橱柜里取出两个茶包和糖浆一起放在里面，用银色的茶匙搅了搅。  
“感觉已经过了很久了，”罗杰从后面环住他的腰，看着糖浆化在在水里。“自从我上次这样抱着你。”  
拉法抖动了一下，接着转过身。  
“亲爱的，”他说，“能帮我把茶壶放在桌子上吗？”  
他们坐在餐桌两边，中间放着那个玻璃冷水茶壶，细长的壶身将他们隔开，棱面的玻璃让彼此的表情变得扭曲起来。  
“他们呢？”这座房子从未如此静的可怕，罗杰在这安静当中有种不安隐隐爬上他的心头。“是不是只有我们两个？”  
“谁？”  
“你的父母，妹妹……”  
“他们有些事情，一会儿才能回来。”拉法站起来，拿了一个玻璃杯，将茶水倒在杯里，放在罗杰面前，然后又坐回椅子上。他动作缓慢，只是倒水而已，却像是要下很大决心才能完成一样。  
“我们是不是需要谈谈这个孩子？”罗杰知道自己得做那个先开口的人，而拉法感激地看了他一眼。  
“这几天我看了很多医生，可能比我这辈子看过的医生都要多。我也想了很多事情，做了一些决定。这些决定跟你无关，但你有权利知道。”拉法艰难地吞咽着口水，尽管只说了这么几句话，就好似用尽了力气。  
“你看的医生里，包括心理医生吗？”  
“你见过拉斐尔了？”  
“在医院见过他一次。”  
“他是我的朋友。我们三岁时候就认识了，在学校的时候还在一起踢过足球。他足球踢得很好，本来可以加入职业球队。但他更想去上大学，成为心理医生。”  
罗杰想说这和我们要谈的完全没关系，但他只能让拉法继续说下去。  
“当我意识到自己需要接受心理治疗的时候，他一定是那个合适的人选。因为他对我足够熟悉，他也足够专业。”  
“这是从什么时候开始的？”罗杰对自己仍能保持冷静感到难以置信。  
“去年十二月。”那时候他们已经开始交往了。“我在比赛的时候有种不太好的感觉，总是在想着比赛结果。我以为是因为膝盖受伤休息太久的缘故，导致我太在意输赢。后来我的手腕也开始疼了起来。他们给我拍了片子，结果是什么问题都没有。我的膝盖好好的，手腕也好好的。我倒是希望真的受伤了，可惜不是，都是我的幻觉。拉斐尔说那是我在希望自己疼，出于一种代偿心理。”  
“代偿什么？”  
“因为我的父母，他们离婚了。你问我他们为什么不在，其实他们分开有一阵了。妈妈为了照顾我才搬回来的，而玛丽亚还在上学，学校还没有放假。”  
“你可以告诉我的。”罗杰握住拉法的手，他的心沉了下去，像被绑了一块石头扔在了大海里，愧疚轻而易举将他吞噬殆尽。“我很抱歉没有注意到所有的这些，我一直觉得omega的精神力量很强大，你又是尤其强大的那个。我很抱歉我没有我以为的那样关心你，我很抱歉以为你不需要心理医生，但你可以告诉我的，你知道我有一个很好的心理医生。”  
“这才是真正的原因。”拉法显得很痛苦，他的手在罗杰的手心里微微痉挛着。“这是我自己的问题，不是你的。每当我想要向你倾诉这些，我心里就会有个声音告诉我不能这么做。你不是我的医生，不是我的教练，你是这个世界上最好的网球选手之一，你是伟大的冠军，你还有很多场比赛去争取更多。我在比赛，你也在比赛，我不能把自己的问题抛给你，这太自私了。我们在比赛的时候得保持距离，这样是最好的。这是需要我自己解决的问题，我只能自己去解决。”  
“但是我是你的男友，你可以告诉我，这不会有什么自私的，因为我们在一起。”  
“但我们也不必在一起，不是吗？”拉法看着他，几乎要哭了，但也只是几乎而已。  
罗杰觉得自己彻彻底底的被弄糊涂了，拉法在说什么？这是什么意思？  
“如果我们没在一起，就不会有他，”拉法挣脱了罗杰，低下头，“他还很小，小到失去他对我不会有任何影响。医生说我只需要一个半月，或者更短的时间，又可以到世界各地比赛。我已经离开赛场太久了，如果再休息一年，你可能再也不会在球场见到我了，没人会在球场见到我了。”  
“所以这就是你的决定？你想要我们分手，你不想要这个孩子。”这样你就可以确保返回你扶摇直上的光荣，确保你可以再次把我当成一个纯粹的对手而不是其他什么人？ 罗杰不知道自己该生气还是该沮丧，很久未曾经历过的情感在他心里形成了一个巨大的漩涡，他在其中漂浮着，感觉到有点儿想吐。  
而拉法没有否认。  
“罗杰，你可以反对，你在这件事上有发言权。”他抬起了头，只是这样说。  
“为什么？因为你对我们的交往感到后悔，但同样因为分手而后悔？因为他也是我的孩子？”  
他知道拉法说的都是真的，所以他并没有立场反对什么，他不知道拉法父母分居的事，也不能成为他脆弱时候的依靠，而这个孩子，他更没有权利自私的要求拉法将他生下来，尽管他刚刚发现他想要他和拉法的孩子想的要死。  
“你已经想好了，”他依然用了陈述句。“你的决定总是合理的，而我的意见无足轻重。”罗杰站起来，“你说的对，这是你的事情，你必须得自己解决它，别把我当救命稻草。”  
“而我只能祝你好运，”他在拉法的额头上轻轻吻了一下，“还有，我爱你。”


	8. 不死鸟

“你如果听到他在说什么，就知道他真的疯了。他像是一个套在拉法躯壳里面的其他人。他说他想跟我分手。”  
“这听起来像是个明智的决定，没法做你定论的佐证。”  
“别开玩笑了，他还说他不想要这个孩子，他的私人医生能保证他很快回到赛场上跟我一决雌雄。”  
“他真的这么说了？”  
“差不多就是这个意思。”  
屏幕那边的omega沉思半晌。“虽然我不是那么了解他，但他确实不太对劲。”他最终同意了罗杰的结论，“你说的有点儿道理。”  
罗杰露出了一个“你看吧”的表情。  
“我知道你在度假，如果我现在将你从奢侈的假期拖入到工作中的话，你的丈夫和孩子们一定会恨我。”他接着说，“但我真的在考虑请你为他做心理咨询，史蒂夫。”  
“但你说他看过心理医生。”  
“是的，他有一个心理医生，也是他的朋友，他说他们三岁起就认识了。”  
“你是在嫉妒吗？”史蒂夫一针见血地指出，罗杰从来不会对他的心理教练撒谎，所以他承认了。  
“好吧，我是有点儿嫉妒。你可能不知道，当事情发生的时候，陪在拉法身边的是他而不是我。”史蒂夫向着果园远处望去，他的丈夫和孩子在那边笑成一团，但他暂时还没法加入他们。他也不会责怪罗杰打扰了他宝贵美好的假期，因为他的样子是那么沮丧，“如果这不是拉法，我甚至会举双手同意他想要分手的想法。”  
“你举双手同意分手？”他好奇地问。  
“当然不！我只是说我们要分开冷静一下。”  
“分开冷静一下？”  
“我说我爱他，但他确实得自己解决这个问题。而且你干嘛总是这种语气在跟我说话？”  
“你说他的心理医生叫什么名字？”史蒂夫没理会他的质疑，接着问。  
“拉斐尔，他也叫拉斐尔。我不知道他姓什么，你知道我对你们这个行业其实了解的并不多。”罗杰把脸埋在手心里，他知道现在最好的做法就是回答所有问题。“他们甚至连名字都一样。”  
“好吧，虽然我刚才说我对他了解不多，但我挺了解你的，而且根据你刚才的说法，我可能了解他也不是那么少。”史蒂夫温柔地笑了一下，罗杰知道这个笑容并不是给自己的，因为很快一个金色头发的小孩儿就冲进了史蒂夫的怀里。他将儿子抱到自己的膝盖上，接着说。“首先，我知道拉斐尔，他不给任何人做私人医生，他有自己的诊所。但我不知道他是拉法的朋友。他很专业，你不必担心拉法，他会好起来的，可能过程会有些漫长，但他会好起来的。其次，拉法现在正处于激素紊乱期，omega在怀孕的某个时段会变得……呃……比较脆弱，会变得有点儿不可理喻。这因人而异，有的omega是在怀孕初期，有的则是在怀孕中期，但是在后期就会好很多。我想拉法应该是属于前者。你最好把这些记下来，告诉拉斐尔，他会针对这个情况制定治疗计划的。我有他的联系方式，我可以告诉你。”  
“等等，你们怎么认识的？”  
“我在德国读书的时候，那时候他也在同一所学校，仅此而已。”史蒂夫很快给他发来了一个邮箱地址。  
“这样的方式真的很像拉法，他一直是巡回赛所有人里最有生命力的一个，但也可能只是因为他太能忍耐了。”史蒂夫好像陷入某种回忆，“我记得我怀孕的时候，也有过这样的时期。那时候我很长一段时间总是不肯吃饭，反正吃了还要吐，还不如不吃。如果有人劝我吃饭，我便大发脾气。我周围的所有人都被我折磨过，我不知道他们怎么熬过来的。总之这是个特别容易胡思乱想的时期，他同时遭遇膝伤和家庭变故，你们又聚少离多。这段时间对他来说一定很难熬。拉法一定不肯折磨你，他只会折磨自己。但你还是有一点做对了，他确实需要冷静一下，不过这不说明你一点忙都帮不上。”

过了三星期又四天，他接到了玛丽亚的电话。  
“拉斐尔告诉我，你给他发了邮件，都是关于拉法的事儿，我想你可能还关心他。”她的声音在电波中有些不真切，“所以我才给你打电话，原谅我的冒昧，但你们是否还有复合可能？”  
“复合？”  
“拉法说他告诉你他不想要这个孩子，当然我们都觉得他疯了，也明白这是怎么回事儿。你知道他是真的想生下你们的孩子，为此他愿意承担所有后果，哪怕是离开赛场一年。这对他来说很难，他的职业生涯才开始没几年，已经差点夭折好几次了，但他不会害怕的，他更怕失去这个小生命，那倒不如就杀了他比较好。”  
“他不用承担所有后果，”一阵令人窒息的沉默后，他说。“为什么他觉得自己要承担所有后果？再说我们并没有分手。”  
“但是他说……”  
“实际上他是单方面的提出了，不过我没有同意。”

拉法迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，看到了罗杰躺在他旁边。  
他已经有一阵没有睡好觉，这天下午他居然久违地有了倦意，靠在床上无数个靠包上睡着了。  
我睡着了，我还做梦了，他心里想，梦神还没离开。  
当他准备再次闭上眼睛的时候，突然想自己好久没有见到罗杰了，所以又把眼睛睁开。  
“我把你买的杯子放在盥洗室的柜子里了，”他对梦里的费德勒说，“它们不太结实，有一个把手掉了，被我用胶水粘好了。”  
“我看到了。”罗杰在他的耳边说，温热的呼吸让他感觉舒服极了。  
“你买的茶叶也不太好喝。”  
“是吗？”  
他还想说些什么，却想不到了。那些万语千言，就算在梦里，他也无法开口。  
“再睡一会儿吧，”罗杰似乎没注意到他的犹豫，而是将被子从下面拉起来，他的语气轻柔的像云，“我们都累了。”  
拉法想了想，决定从善如流。不知道又睡了几个小时，当他醒来的时候，窗帘已经拉上了，屋里一片漆黑，只有床头的闹钟发出幽蓝的光。他伸出手臂，碰到了床的另外一边。  
那里凹进去了一个坑，还有着明显的余温。  
拉法滚到那个坑里。“我一定还没醒，”他自言自语，深深吸了一口气，“闻起来好像罗杰。”  
罗杰回到卧室的时候，就好笑地看到拉法躺在他刚刚躺过的地方，闻来闻去。他走过去，将没擦干的手放在对方的后颈上。拉法一下子回过头来，像看见鬼一样紧紧地盯着他。  
“你要不要去洗个澡？你出了好多汗。”他说。  
他们之间只有不到一米的距离，却像隔着一条又长又黑的隧道。拉法在另外一头望着他，得过很久才能听到他的声音。最终他无声地点了点头，直到踏进热水中，表情还是像在梦游。  
“罗杰。”他赤裸着身体坐在浴缸里，手放在膝盖上。“罗杰。”他又说了一遍。  
罗杰一只手环住他的肩膀，另一只手放在他已经有圆润弧度的腹部。  
“我需要你。”他平静地说，语气中未见任何波澜。他将湿漉漉的身体靠过去，在水里握住了罗杰的手。  
“我在这儿。”罗杰感觉到他的肩膀也湿透了。

拉法花了一点儿时间才接受罗杰就在马纳科，就跟他在一起的事实。他的睡眠好了很多，但他睁开眼睛的时候，还是会下意识找寻罗杰的身影。罗杰没办法离开这座房子一步，但他也不想。他退出了接下来的三项赛事，好能够专心做一个准爸爸。如果拉法因为他们的孩子必须要放弃比赛，那么他也一样。  
“也许这是个万劫不复的选择。”拉法这样告诉他，而他吻住拉法。  
“你会好的，我们都会好的。我们会遇到很多问题，但我们要一个个地去解决，你知道，这就是生活。你不能因此把我推开到你认为的安全地带去，这对我不公平。”  
“那时候我也不知道，我只是在想……”  
“我很清楚我们的处境，我也很了解你，你总能战胜这一切，然后卷土重来。你还记得你连续几场重要比赛在决赛中战胜我吗？我差点以为我再也不能夺得任何一个冠军了。”  
“但你后来还是赢了很多个冠军。”  
“我还是赢了很多个冠军。你也一样，拉法，这就是为何我如此爱你。因为你是拉斐尔· 纳达尔，你是你，仅此而已。”  
“医生说他们很健康，但我还感觉不太到他们。”拉法突然说。  
“他们？”  
“我忘记告诉你我们的孩子是双胞胎了吗？”  
“亲爱的，你还没告诉我这个。”罗杰睁大了眼睛，“你要这样给我惊喜吗？”  
拉法笑着亲吻他，像月亮升起在他的脚下而太阳照在他的头顶。

又过了一段时间，他们可以通过超声波看到孩子们的轮廓，拉法也从低迷的情绪中渐渐走出来，然而诚如墨菲做说，当坏事有一点可能会发生的时候，就一定会发生。拉法的生理痛出现的突然而强烈，小腹像装了铅块一样向下坠，而孩子偶尔动一动的时候，他的冷汗不停从额头上流下来。他数次在令人恐惧的黑夜里疼醒，不得不咬住手指才能阻止自己发出骇人的呻吟。当罗杰将他从短暂的昏迷中叫醒，他才发现手指已经被自己咬出了血，一个个深红色的斑点落在床单上。  
最奇怪的还是在发情期的时候——是的，omega的发情期在怀孕时也有可能会到来，但是发情此时对他们来说只是折磨，保护孩子和热潮两种本能在他们的身体里斗争，而他们只能去承受。现在在这之上还要加上疼痛。拉法感觉自己的身体像是要被分成两半，他的腹部以上酸痛难忍，而股间如春潮般湿润，叫嚣着让alpha来占有。  
他在朦胧中好像回到自己的灵魂被分成两半的时候——一半告诉他你有一个很好的伴侣，你可以尽情的依靠他，一半在他耳边低语，你不能够依靠他，你只有你自己。错位的撕裂感犹如巨大山洪将他席卷，他在难以言喻的疼痛中终于哭了出来。  
“这样不行，”瑞士人不容置疑地说。他将拉法的短裤脱下，越过已经初具规模的腹部，一只手在湿润的穴口缓慢地打着圈，软肉一张一合似乎迫不及待要将他的手指吃进去。“性快感可以刺激多巴胺分泌，抵消疼痛。我知道这听起来有点儿不可思议，但我们得试试。”  
拉法已经听不进去他在说什么了，当罗杰用手指在他的体内有节奏地抽插，同时圈住他的阴茎根部的时候，他就完全迷失了神志。他又哭了，在第一次高潮到来的时候，他完全浸入了濒死般的快感。  
“标记我，”他连完整的句子都说不出来了，“标记我，求求你。”  
Alpha已经不用他再要求什么，他咬破了唾手可得的肿胀腺体，冷水的味道霎时间包裹住了omega，他滚烫的身体连带着那些疼痛终于得到了抚慰。之后他被带着又经历了数次高潮，像是反复在烈焰中被烧毁又重生，直到天色渐亮，他们才沉沉睡去。


	9. 不是很完美的生活

罗杰在黑暗中蹑手蹑脚地走过门厅，他将衣服挂在衣架上，脱掉湿了的袜子，然后才转身上楼，推开半掩着的门。  
“外面的雨很大。”罗杰走到拉法身边，但他没像往常那样在拉法脸上落下一个亲吻。“我湿透了。”  
“没关系。”拉法伸出手拉过他，丝毫不在意雨水沾湿自己身上舒服的睡衣，含住他的嘴唇。  
“爸爸回来了，你们可以睡了。”几秒后他放开罗杰，对还睁着眼睛的双胞胎说，又把目光放在罗杰身上。“他们要等你回来才肯睡。”  
“我还要爸爸给我读故事。”费尔南多将枕头边的童话书递给罗杰。所罗门没有说话，但是他的眼睛在说“我也想听故事。”  
拉法正要说什么，罗杰按住了他的手。“孩子们，你们能等一会儿吗？我需要换一下衣服。”他看到孩子们点头，站起来在拉法两侧脸颊上各亲了一次，才去换好了衣服回到孩子们的房间里。

在他读了三个故事后，孩子们终于肯睡了。罗杰独自坐在矮矮的儿童床边，伸手将床头灯调暗，看着两个男孩安静地躺在一起，看着他们玫瑰般的脸，还有被子上抓着的小小的手。  
“我在哄他们睡觉。”他给史蒂夫发了短信。  
“我觉得他们睡着的样子很可爱。”他又发了一条过去。  
不一会儿他放在地上的手机震动了一下，他赶紧拿起来。  
“你还觉得什么？”  
“我第一次这样认真看着他们。费尔南多会很像拉法，所罗门会很像我。”  
“你能这么想是一个积极的信号，也许有一天你能够完全接纳你的孩子们。”  
“我一直很担心我没法那么爱他们。我会爱他们，但是不会像拉法爱他们一样。”  
“这没什么。你太爱拉法了，那么总会有一天你也会很爱你们的孩子。相信我，一切都会向好的方向发展的。你还没有打算告诉拉法吗？”  
“我不能告诉他，我没法跟他说这些。”他叹了口气。  
史蒂夫又安慰了他几句，说了些什么，但他已经不在意了。他向史蒂夫道了晚安后将短信删掉，把手机放到运动裤的裤兜里，回到他和拉法的房间。拉法已经洗过澡躺在床上，但还没有完全睡着，他在朦胧中感觉到床的另一边凹陷下去。  
“孩子们都睡了。”罗杰躺下后，伸手将台灯关上。  
“你太纵容他们了。”拉法在黑暗中摸上罗杰的手臂，“在你回来之前我已经给他们读了一整本的童话故事。”  
“再听几个故事也没有坏处。”罗杰吻了吻拉法的头发。  
“这样会显得我有点儿太严厉。”  
“不会的。他们知道你有多爱他们。就像你父母让你去参加期末考试而不是罗兰加洛斯青少年组的比赛，并不是因为他们不爱你，他们只希望你做正确的事。你也希望所罗门和费尔南多能做正确的事。”  
“比如在正确的时间睡觉？”  
“比如在正确的时间睡觉。”  
他们都笑了，这对新手父母自己在这方面从来不是个好榜样。他们总是看电影看到凌晨，打游戏打到凌晨，但是在孩子出生后，一切都不一样了。  
罗杰无声地看着拉法在他的肩膀下沉沉呼吸，肋骨随着吐息一张一合。  
“坦白说，很长一段时间内看到孩子们的时候，我只能想到他们出生的那天所发生的事情。有很多人在陪着我，但因为我只能隔着玻璃罩子看着你，我仍觉得孤掌难鸣。你出了太多血，一定比我更痛苦，你没能感受到是因为你已经昏过去了。你也接受过很多手术，但是没有一次比这更难。你清醒过来的时候那么满足，觉得只是过了漫长的一天。但在那以后，你鲜血淋漓的样子总出现在我梦中，我甚至不敢和别人谈起孩子们。我知道这只是生活，只是一个考验，就像我们经历的其他考验一样，但我控制不了自己。这不是一个好父亲应该有的样子，不是吗？他们说我病了，说在新生儿出生后父母陷入抑郁是很平常的，但那通常都是母亲。”罗杰说，“但我现在已经好多了。我喜欢给孩子们读故事，那是因为这样能让我心里的那个玻璃罩子变得薄一些。”  
拉法没有回应，他已经睡着了。  
“但我不确定玻璃罩子会消失吗？也许它永远也不会消失。史蒂夫说是时候把这一切告诉你，可我不知道要跟你说些什么。说我也许永远没有办法全心全意地爱着孩子们，鉴于你所遭受的苦难？但这不是他们的错，这也许只是我的错。我不知道，我还没能找到答案。”罗杰知道拉法已经睡了，他鼓起勇气接着说。“抱歉，我并非有意隐瞒。我若将这一切告诉你，你能告诉我答案吗？”

十年过去，他的疑问始终被妥善放在某个角落里封存。他们决定在孩子们三岁的时候举行婚礼，大多数人都说这没必要——大多alpha和omega是伴侣，但不是夫妻，比如在他们之前网球世界最出名的那对。而且作为最有名的对手，即便他们无意隐瞒对彼此的关心和爱，但这种关系依然会被媒体写成是逢场作戏，总有一日会覆水难收。有一段时间他们离婚的赔率比他们是否能夺得大满贯还要低。但罗杰很喜欢他们不被人看好的婚姻——当他遭受挫折时，这场婚姻总是以一种意想不到的方式拯救他。例如现在，尽管他对自己能否战胜伤病重回赛场不抱任何希望，但他却不能够一直沉浸在深深的失落和对未来的恐惧中一蹶不振，只因为孩子们在假期的头几天可以赶上拉法的比赛，他得尽父亲和丈夫的责任。  
当罗杰和孩子们到达马德里的时候，西班牙首都天气晴好，橘色的阳光在乳白色的建筑物上闪耀着。不好的消息是拉法的比赛被提前了——他的身体在为晚上八点做准备，而不是下午四点，这让他感觉有点儿糟。而且这场比赛很关键，他在为马德里最后的五盘三胜制赛的半决赛挣得一个名额。他已经在马德里拿过九次冠军了（有四次还是击败他的丈夫获得的），这让他对胜利更为渴望。他通常喜欢延续辉煌，却不会太在意自己从未得到的东西。  
当罗杰他们赶到球场的包厢中时，比赛刚要开始，他还没错过什么。拉法在场中做着热身，他没注意到因为罗杰的出现部分嘈杂的声音变为窃窃私语，但他还是将注意力转移到看台那边。在隐蔽的视线交错后，拉法重新把注意力放在热身上。  
拉法抬起手臂将球击过球网，将球一次次击给网对面比他年轻十岁的对手。  
在飞往马德里的飞机上，罗杰已经读过今天的体育报，头版的第三条是说拉法的——“最后的天才少年能否十次问鼎”。  
当一个人十次问鼎一项赛事的时候，至少说明他不再年轻了，罗杰想，然而并没有注意力难以集中或者体能衰退之类的现象说明拉法正在步入职业生涯的暮年。因为拉法比起自己或者任何有着差不多成就的运动员都要更不顺，他在转为职业球员的第二年就扭伤了脚踝退出了三场巡回赛，这让他相当长一段时间内排名始终没有突破，接着他的膝盖又出了问题，至于手腕上的伤更是反反复复，更何况他还因为成为一个母亲而离开球场一年之久。他的每一年都很艰难（从好的一方面看，这让他的职业生涯失去了分水岭），但他仍站在这里，这就是为什么很少有人关心到这点——他们在拉法身上看到仿若永生的求胜欲，却看不到他数次站在溃败的边缘。  
“妈妈会赢吗？”费尔南多小声问。  
“会赢，也可能会输。”罗杰也放低声音，“但这没关系，我们永远支持他，对妈妈来说是最重要的。


	10. 他们非圣人

裁判将硬币扔向地面，拉法挑了先发，自从三十岁之后，他就一直在挑边时要求先发。他顺利的保住了第一个发球局，但对手很快也保住了发球局。接下来的半个多小时，没人抓住破发的机会，比分攀升至6-6。罗杰注意到拉法不断地摸着膝盖上缠着的绷带，他的心抽动起来。之前五次抢七中，拉法都输掉了，有些是纠缠到最后一刻，有些是兵败如山倒，但这对拉法都没有区别。此刻拉法的脸上看不出什么表情，既看不出志在必得的欲望，也看不出不得不再次面对抢七的沮丧。然而谢天谢地，几分钟之后他拿下了这一盘，观众席上的欢呼声海浪般涌起来。  
第二盘几乎是第一盘的复制，但是拉法抓住了一个破发的机会，再加上对手送的双误，比分很快到了2-0。他再拿下一盘，就能第十二次在这个球场打进半决赛，也给自己第十次问鼎冠军一个机会。  
他的汗水从额头上滴落下来，不只是因为疲惫，还因为疼痛，膝盖上的两块骨头之间像被人用锥子狠狠扎过一样。  
我为什么要来参加比赛，他想，为什么在遭受这种折磨。在盘中休息的时候，他照常将水瓶摆好，却没能赶走内心的嘈杂之音，让他的注意力再次集中起来，而这法子以前一直都能奏效。他知道罗杰在看台上看着他，这更让他生出一种恐惧，突然开始对请求罗杰带着孩子来马德里感到后悔。

“他毫无起色，”玛丽亚接到来自巴塞尔的电话的时候还在睡觉，但她马上就清醒过来，因为某种隐秘的悲伤，她哥哥的声音听起来有些哽咽。“我觉得罗杰不可能再打比赛了。”  
“我记得之前你告诉我他在做简单的恢复性训练，而且每天都去健身房，那不是意味着他感觉好多了？”她心中充满了疑虑。  
“是的，他还是在坚持运动，但是我能感觉到他并不是在为重返赛场做准备。当我们聊天的时候，我能感觉到，在我陪着他训练的时候，我能感觉到，哪怕在我们什么都不说，他只是躺在我身边的时候，我能感觉到，他对打球的那种热情不同以往，更像是为了不让我担心才这么做。”  
“你怎么能确定呢？”  
“我就是知道。他想让自己不要关心有关网球的所有事。”  
“这个时候你要求他去看其他选手在场上比赛有些太残忍了，拉法。”  
“他也不想去看我的比赛。我想让他去看我的比赛，但我不想强迫他。”  
“他每次都能回来的。”拉法补充道，他的声音听起来干涩无比，“至少在有关我们两个人的事情上，他总是更勇敢的那个。”  
“他也是人类，肯定也有不那么勇敢的时候。他四十岁了，没有人在他这个年龄还在赛场上。”玛丽亚沉默了一会儿才开口，“这次受伤对他的打击可能会更大，说实话，如果他就这样宣布退役，我也不会太吃惊。我很抱歉，我知道你并不想听我这么说，但是我不能对你撒谎。”  
“所以你也觉得他不可能再回来打比赛了，就算他的肩膀已经恢复。”  
“你得有这种心理准备。”

拉法听到倒计时的声音，将合着的眼睛睁开。他跑回球场上，向着包厢又看了一眼，罗杰还在那里。  
疼痛，脆弱，灰心丧气，你也是一样的感受吗？  
但他们隔得太远，他看不到罗杰的表情。

一个半小时后，拉法坐在罗杰的车上。孩子们在看到他赢了之后，开心的去马德里的亲戚家玩儿了。而他浑身酸痛，决定在晚餐前先去理疗师那里。  
“你前两轮的表现真的很差。”罗杰说。“别那么吃惊，我记得我们的房子里是有电视的，而且我恰好知道怎么用它来收看比赛。”  
“今天你看起来状态也不好。说实话我连怎么安慰孩子们都想好了。不过你还是赢了，能告诉我为什么吗？”  
“我在想着你。”  
“什么？”  
“我在想着网对面的那个人如果是你，我会怎么做。”  
“所以你在回味击败我的哪一次？让我颜面扫地的那次？还是让我开始喜欢你的那次？”罗杰笑着说，他并没有想到拉法的答案。  
“不是之前的哪一次，是以后的某一次。”拉法看向他，他的眼睛湿漉漉的，“罗杰，我知道一切都会有结束，在那之前我想我们会再来一次真正的比赛的，不是吗？”  
罗杰没有回答。他将车停在路边，转过身直视着西班牙人。  
“你很害怕我不再回到赛场上了？”他柔声问。  
“玛丽亚告诉你的？”  
“没有。”他轻轻摇头，“她说了一点点，但只是一点点而已，更多的是我猜的。”  
“你总是比我想的要了解我。”拉法叹了一口气，“但我也比你想的要了解你。”  
“我承认，”罗杰将手覆盖在他丈夫的手背上，“确实是这样，所以我真的有过这个念头。你还了解我多少？”  
“还有你的产后应激性心理障碍，十三年来你从没告诉我，所罗门和费尔南多都快中学毕业了。”  
这次轮到罗杰目瞪口呆了。  
“我很小心。”过了好一会儿他终于说。“史蒂夫告诉你的？”  
“而你确实真的要退役了吗？”拉法没有理会他，急切地问。  
“你还记得吗，有一次我们在布鲁塞尔，路上有一只小狗跳到你的身上？”  
“记得，我当时有点儿害怕。它很可爱，但我还是有点儿怕，幸好你冲过来把它抱走了。”  
“你还记得我们坐飞机的时候，你总是因为颠簸而难受吗？”  
“你握着我的手，让我感觉好多了。”  
“你还说你不喜欢一个人睡觉。”  
“十几年你一直睡在我身边。”  
“所以这次我也会回到赛场上的，”罗杰捏了捏他的鼻子，“别担心了。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说实话我是不太关注运动员的“人品”的，因为他们都离我太遥远，不想去对一个我一点都不了解的人做道德上的评价。每个人有不同的成长方式，成长环境，接受的教育和各种观念都不一样，很难说孰是孰非，何况他们和我们一样，既然不是圣人，一定也有软弱，自私，绝望，随波逐流。但是，就像文里写的，他们仍然站在这里，这足以让我们忽视他们的人性，从而获得鼓励。这就已经够了。  
> 至于费纳之间，有两件事触动最大，都是在09年，一是澳网你牛哭了，二是法网你豆在马略卡看你牛夺冠之后也哭了，所以我都写在里面。
> 
> 本年写的最长的一篇，做梦都没想到会写这么多。谢谢阅读留言kudos的各位。


End file.
